Planet Bleadus
Planet Bleadus is a large desert planet that while hard to live on, still has life even if most are hostile predators. Despite this, ultras have settled on the planet to decent success, competing with the Bloody Northsatans who have also claimed the world. Appearance Surface The surface for the most part is a large arid desert with rocky mountains and fields that harbor canyons and large caves. The world is also doted with volcanic areas where Ash Roses stand up on top of lava pits and spew out ash. There is an ocean, but it's composed of only saltwater and have some hostile fish monsters. Underground The underground is very deep, going all the way down to the planet's core if one were to explore down far enough. It is very complex with winding cave systems appearing like a bunch of mangled snakes. There is also the occasional pocket of oasis even near the core, with beautiful forests and jungles deep down usually gathered around small volcanoes. Places of Interests *'Ultra Town:' A city of ultras on Bleadus surrounded by smaller settlements. Compared to nearly everything else on the planet, it's like a paradise. There's just enough food for everyone and new arrivals to eat with defenses good enough to fight most of the predators on Bleadus. Due to these reasons, the Bloody Northsatans seek to take Ultra Town over so they may live in paradise. *'The Gran Canyon:' A large canyon even by giant ultra standards, the canyon goes down 3000 meters into the ground. There live creatures at the bottom which feed on anything which falls below along with some who climb on the holes. *'Mt. Sadola:' A mountain with tons of Sadolas so plentiful in number they can overwhelm small settlements. Normal Sadolas work as regulars while the Sasori Sadolas rule over the species as elites. *'North Fort:' The main settlement of the Bloody Northsatans, they use this location as the main base of operations. The Bloody Northsatans have a building used as a blood bank where they get most of their sustenance. The middle of North Fort has most of the major things including a board where aliens can go and post bounties and wanted individuals. All of North Fort is currently ruled over by a Northsatan named Vladula the Flesh Piercer. *'The City of Riches:' A place only rumored to exist on Bleadus, it is a city said to hold unimaginable riches going beyond even what the ultra race could have. **'Fountain of the New Born:' A fountain within the City of Riches that can reverse a person's age depending on how much they drink from it. History TBA Kit's Continuity TBA Tetra and Magnus Being the home planet of Ultraman Magnus, Planet Bleadus is the setting of his early life and backstory. Magmatic Fighter Tride TBA Inhabitants Surface *'Bloody Northsatan:' Northsatans which set-up a colony on Bleadus, they've developed to be vampiric on the planet, allowing to drink the blood of really any creature, even ultras depending on the amount of Specium which is consumed. *'Spizard:' Large komodo dragon like creatures covered in spikes for defense. Not aggressive unless provoked. *'Terraintual:' Brown creatures that resemble tarantulas covered in smooth rocks. They're predators which evolved to be able to traverse many different terrains. *'Sodom:' Sodoms native to Bleadus which eat volcanic magma and rocks to prevent super volcanoes from forming. *'Ash Rose:' Plants that have evolved to grow in lava and magma, they use said lava and magma in place of water. They spew out ash and cinder on a daily schedule which other residents of Bleadus often use for sustenance. *'Sadola:' Scorpion like monsters with a dinosaur build that prove quite a problem for those living on Bleadus. They set up nests everywhere led by Sasori Sadolas. **'Sasori Sadola:' Stronger versions of Sadolas, they often serve as leaders of the various colonies. A normal Sadola may evolve to become one if there is none to rule. *'Detton:' Dettons do live on the planet, but are nearly extinct due to the large amount of Sadolas. *'Gromite Coyote:' A more sleeker version of Gromite which has evolved to utilize speed more than brute strength. They're commonly more of a scavenger type species and do have small holes in their body to absorb rose ash. *'Mongolworm:' A species of peaceful worm kaiju, they resemble common depictions of Mongolian Death Worms with a red color. It will normally feed on ash which has landed on the sand, but if required, it will "beach" itself on a rock to catch flying ash. *'Ash Jumper:' Imp like bunny creatures, they resemble King Myra's Wylon form, it's unknown if they're related. It jumps up in the air to catch ash. *'Earthean Apatee:' Mysterious guardians of Bleadus's more endangered species, the Earthean Apatee are large golem like kaiju with a rocky texture which look like soldiers. Their origin currently remains unknown, though it's thought by seekers of the City of Riches that they were the guardians of the city before strangely leaving the position. *'Vampopulor:' Feline kaiju that, like the Bloody Northsatans, are vampiric in nature. *'Pterrock:' Strange pterosaur like monsters, they're often seen flying over Bleadus's deserts to catch flying ash. They have a thin armor being a coating of rock sediment. *'Magma Liquids:' TBA Sea Few sea creatures have ever been identified. *'Ansakana:' One of the few, Ansakanas are anglerfish-like creatures which lures prey close with a light that changes color. *'Sea Glider:' Manta ray like creatures, Sea Gliders can fly over the ocean for long distances by repelling water out of small shoots to eat ash. They're also very fast in the water, the highest recorded speed being mach 56. Extinct *'Horoboros:' The Horoboros species used to be native to this planet, but were outcompeted and hunted to extinction by the Vampopulors. Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Locations Category:Planets Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Magmatic Fighter Tride Category:Kit's Continuity